2008 Balors Death
This is an incomplete file. Please make no additions to this file until it's completion - Pyro BANG. The enormous wooden doors of the incomplete entrance hall smashed open with a crunch, the left flying the clean off it's hinges, the right splitting in several places as the joists holding the large wooden beam snapped off, less than cleanly. A vampire body mangled into the wrecked doors. He didn't stand a chance. As Vidar stepped across the threshold, a man dived out from a corner behind the remaining door. Vidar only heard tha mans footsteps as he rushed forwards. In a suppen burst of speed Vidar darted to the right, bounding up one wall, using the momentum to kick off at the corner. The man could not bring his gun up in time, and the crunch of boot against his neck ended him immediately. He held a finger to his ear. "I'm in, follow me!". After a moment, he looked down, and picked up the mans gun. A conventional 12 shot pistol. ---- Two men entered the hall, one raising an eyebrow. Cáel strode forth and flattened against the wall on the other side of the room. He flashes his fangs and slunk around the corner of the opposing doorway, which had no door. Left. That seemed good enough. He followed the smell most recent. One by one he would eliminate all in his path. ---- Balor heard the loud crash from downstairs as he poured over schematics for the new castle. "NOT NOW!" He thought angrily. "Shit". He swept out of the room, a hand gesture calling the gaurds to follow. As they entered the large supbterranean hall, more noises could be heard. Gunshots, and screams. "Split up" he advised his men, as several more rushed to his side. "They'll be getting in in any way possile. Leave no room unchecked!". The guardsmen rushed away up various sets of stairs. Vidar passed the long tables and chairs. With haste, rushing up the stairs towarts the main upper hall. A man ran down, cloaked in black. This not a Hrafn. Balor snarled, and moved sideways quickly, avoiding the gunshot. The butten pinged off a rail. Before the invader could fire his second shot, Balor had unleashed a furious wave of telekinetic energy into him, the force slamming him through the rail of the spiral stairway, and then with a sickening crunch, into the thick stone behind. Balow didn't wait tosee the result, he was already upstairs, soaring across the main hall towards the entrance. ---- Vidar rounded the corner so fast that the guard heading towards the gates had no time to respond. His right-hand claws sank into the man's chest like steel stakes. His left then slammed into the mans head, which proceeded to snap messily against the wall. flicking his wrist, Vidar hears the slush of blood slap against the stone floor. He stepped over the body and froze. He could hear him. Those heavy footsteps were unmistakeable. Balor. Vidar pressed agaisnt the door that lead into a large room, probably a hall. Steading his gun, he whirled around the corner, and fired at the body ahead of him... ---- Cáel parried the punch with sleek reflexes, and following the motion, ducked a kick as the two men attacked him. He contorted his body like a steel coil, whipping around as his left hand snached a gun from the nearer mans holster. He'd caught them unprepared, forraging for weapons amongs their stuf. This was war. How disorganised! As his body straightened, after a complete 360 degree upper body swirl, Cáel's new toy was aimed directly at the ead of the first man. Pop. He loved silencers. So discreet. The second man lunged in rage, a groan or growl of some kind seething through his teeth. Ah. He had acquired a knife. Cáel ducked under the blade and drove the gun upwards. The first blow should wind the man. As the gun slammed into the body of the Vampire, Cáel pulled the trgger. Immediately the man heaved, and drew a sharp, gutgly breath. But Cáel didn't have time for this. He leaned back and snapped his arm around like a spring, the butt of the gun crushing a portion of the mans skull. Cáel was out of the room before he hit the floor, the door clicking softly behind him.